


faceclaims 2

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. 1942

**1\. Aretha Franklin**

****

**2\. Barbra Streisand**

****

**3\. Carole King**

****

**4.**


	2. 1950

**1\. Geraldine James**

****

**2.**


	3. 1958

**1\. Corrine Koslo**

****

**2.**


	4. 1968

**1\. Gillian Anderson**

****

**2.**


	5. 1972

**1\. Alyssa Milano**

****

**2.**


	6. 1984

**1\. Brina Palencia**

****

**2\. Yael Grobglas**

****

**3.**


	7. 1986

**1\. Tiffany Thornton**

****

**2\. Colleen Ballinger**

****

**3\. Lady Gaga**

****

**4\. Wengie**

****

**5\. Jenna Marbles**

****

**6.**


End file.
